The Wolf Of Claoutuccus
by Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper
Summary: Claoutuccus adalah sebuah negeri kutukan yang didalamnya terdapat kehidupan manusia bertubuh binatang, kutukan itu akan hilang bila ada seseorang yang mencintai pangeran Lalu bagaimana jika luhan yang mencintai pangeran itu? Dan ternyata orang yang di cintai nya adalah seorang serigala?Apa yang akan terjadi? HUNHAN BAEKYEOL XIUCHEN TAORIS KAISOO SULAY! THIS YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Title : **THE WOLF OF CLAOUTUCCUS**

Author : Lean Fujoshi HunHan Shipper

Rated : T

Pairing : HunHan & All couple EXO

Genre : Random banget-_-

Dics : Para cast hanya milik Tuhan, saya pinjam untuk memenuhi imajinasi saya terwujud.

Sumarry : Claoutuccus adalah sebuah negeri kutukan yang didalamnya terdapat kehidupan manusia bertubuh binatang, kutukan itu akan hilang bila ada seseorang yang mencintai dan rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk pangeran negeri claoutuccus tersebut. Lalu bagaimana jika luhan yang mencintai pangeran itu? Dan ternyata orang yang di cintai nya adalah seorang serigala? Apa yang akan terjadi? CEK THIS OUT~~~~ HUNHAN BAEKYEOL XIUCHEN TAORIS KAISOO SULAY! THIS YAOI!.

**WARNING : BL/BOYXBOY, GAJE, TYPO(s), Gak pake EYD, absurd,shoun-ai.**

**Happy Reading^^**

Terjadi perang dimana-mana.

Saat ini di luar terasa sangat gelap, tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun. Sepertinya pemerintah telah mematikan seluruh lampu di daerah ini dan beginilah jadi nya gelap gulita yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah tembakan peluru dimana-mana.

"luhan! Menjauh dari jendela!" suara pekikan yang sangat jelas membangunkan seseorang dari lamunannya.

**KYAAAAAAA**

**DOR DOR DOR**

**BRUK**

"Baekhyun, xiumin tao cepat keluar dari kamar sekarang!" Suara yang sama kembali terdengar, suara yang terdengar sangat panik dan ketakutan.

"_eomma...? _aku takut hiks." Ucap _namja_ yang tadi terdiam ketakutan, tangan nya berkeringat dingin, bahu nya bergemetar kini akhirnya menangis di pelukan seorang _namja _yang imut seperti marmut._. #boong deng.-.#

"tenanglah _hyung_, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap namja marmut –baekhyun− yang sedang menenangkan _namja _yang menagis −tao−. Tao pun mengangguk bahwa dia mengerti 'semua akan baik-baik saja disini'

Hening

"_eomma._. apakah kita akan terus berada disini setelah kejadian _appa_ tertembak saat itu? Aku takut _eomma_, aku takut bahwa kejadian itu akan terulang." seseorang membuka keheningan saat itu seorang _namja_ yang bisa di bilang −cantik− bahkan kecantikan nya melebihi seorang _yeoja_ #uhuk#

LUHAN POV

Aku pun membuka keheningan dengan suara ku yang terdengar parau, jujur aku takut sungguh sangat takut melihat _dongsaeng_ ketakutan terlebih aku melihat _eomma _ku yang tampak bingung dan juga sedih

"besok _eomma _akan mengirim kalian ke busan dan tinggal sementara dengan disana. _Eomma _harap kalian bisa tinggal dengan baik disana, _eomma_ akan mempersiapkan semuanya."

**JLEDERRRR**

**DOR DOR DOR**

**OH**

1 detik

2 detik

30 detik

"MWO?! Busan? Miss Tiffany? _Eomma_ ingin kami memasuki kandang singa lagi?." Pekik seorang _namja _marmut #eh salah# _namja_ imut −baekhyun− yang entah dari kapan melepas pelukan nya dengan tao kini berada di depan eomma nya dengan menatap intens.

"benar kata baekki _eomma_, aku juga tak ingin pergi tanpa _eomma_." Ucap _namja _yang berpipi bakpao −xiumin−

"sudahlah.. keputusan _eomma_ sudah bulat chagi-ya" ucap _yeoja_ paruh baya yang tengah membereskan perlengkapan mereka.

"tapi _eomma_..." tao yang tadi terdiam kini memeluk _eomma_ nya dari belakang.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian _chagi-ya_ ini keputusan _eomma, eomma_ tidak mau kehilangan kalian setelah _appa_ kalian pergi meninggalkan _eomma. Eomma_ takut terlebih keadaan seoul disaat seperti ini." Ucap _yeoja _paruh baya itu sambil mengusap rambut tao.

Semua nya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Dan itu pun menjadi pembicaraan terakhir diantara kami, penutup sekaligus final untuk kata protes yang ingin kami lontarkan kepada _yeoja_ paruh baya itu, _eomma_ ku −taeyeon−.

Iya disinilah aku..

Berada di sebuah ibukota bernama seoul yang sekarang tengah diliputi rasa takut, cemas, gelap dimana-mana, telah beberapa hari ini perang terus terjadi. Entah siapa yang memulai perang ini yang aku tahu bahwa perang ini telah menghancurkan keluarga ku. Aku sungguh takut perang ini akan mengambil keluarga ku yang lain setelah _appa _ku sendiri.

'semoga Author tidak menuliskan takdir yang lebih buruk setelah ini' gumam luhan dalam hati nya. #seterah gue dong wekk /ketwa nista brg kyu/#

Aku luhan, anak tertua di keluarga kecil ku, aku mempunyai 3 _dongsaengdeul _yang ke-2 setelah aku bernama xiumin namja berpipi cabi yang siapapun yang melihat nya pasti ingin memakan pipi nya #makan pipi minmin #dibnuh chen#.

Yang ke-3 adalah tao, _saeng _ku ini jago wushu terkadang dia manly melebihi siapapun dan terkadang dia mempunyai hati seperti hello kitty yang membutuhkan pelukan dan kecupan #cium tao #deathglare kris #kabur #author sarap.-.

Yang terakhir adalah baekhyun namja marmut #plak ini pecinta gila eyeliner, dia selalu menjadi moodmaker di keluarga ku dengan tingkah nya yang kocak #lirik yeol #apa lu? #yeol sadis #seterah gue #oke abaikan. atau yang biasa di panggil baekki ini adalah saeng yang mempunyai ketertarikan dengan pelukan yang menenangkan nya.

Eomma ku bernama taeyeon yeoja cantik yang menikah dengan appa ku bernama leeteuk seorang malaikat kehidupan bagi ku, yang kini telah berada di sisi Tuhan dan menjadi malaikat sesungguhnya #nangis di pojokan# dan sekarang eomma ku menjadi seorang single parent #ada yang mau daftar?# #abaikan lalala#

LUHAN POV END

"hyung ? kajja kita tidur besok kan harus ke busan menemui setan tiffany itu, aku juga tak mau melihat ada kantung hitam di matamu," ucap baekhyun. Luhan terdiam "hyung kau melamun?" lanjutnya.

"eh? Ani baekki.. eumm hanya ada sedikit pikiran yang menggangguku, sudahlah kajja kita tidur." Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

'aku hanya takut baekki, aku takut kita tidak bisa bersama l;agi suatu saat nanti' guman luhan dalam hati dan pikiran nya.

"jaljayo hyung, aku yakin besok dan selanjutnya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam, kalut dengan pikiran nya sendiri. Entahlah mungkin luhan merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi setelah ini.

Akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk melupakan itu semua dia percaya dengan omongan baekhyun yang 'semua akan baik-baik saja' luhan pun berniat untuk menutup ,mata nya dan pergi ke alam mimpinya namun sebelum niat itu terujud dia merasakan hal yang aneh

**Dor dor dor**

**BRUK**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!**

**TBC**

**ANNYEONG^^**

Aku sebenarnya bukan newbie.-. hanya baru pertama kali ajah ngepost ff absurd disini ckck. Gimana ff nya nyambung ga? Gaje yah? Typo yah? Hemeeh mianhae lean grogi kkk~.

Inspirasi dari ff fantasy dari author fav lean juga pelem fantasy lain nya.

Lanjut atau hapus?

REVIEW PLEASE^^ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Lean Fujoshi HunHan Shipper

Rated : T

Pairing : HunHan & All couple EXO

Genre : Fantasy, supernatural, romance, adventure

Dics : Para cast hanya milik Tuhan, saya pinjam untuk memenuhi imajinasi saya terwujud.

Sumarry : Claoutuccus adalah sebuah negeri kutukan yang didalamnya terdapat kehidupan manusia bertubuh binatang, kutukan itu akan hilang bila ada seseorang yang mencintai dan rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk pangeran negeri claoutuccus tersebut. Lalu bagaimana jika luhan yang mencintai pangeran itu? Dan ternyata orang yang di cintai nya adalah seorang serigala? Apa yang akan terjadi? CEK THIS OUT~~~~ HUNHAN BAEKYEOL XIUCHEN TAORIS KAISOO SULAY! THIS YAOI!.

**WARNING : BL/BOYXBOY, GAJE, TYPO(s), Gak pake EYD, absurd,shoun-ai.**

* * *

**Happy Reading^^**

"_eomma_...kami akan merindukan eomma." Ucap luhan setelah berpelukan dan mengobrol sebelum mereka pergi ke busan

Huh...iya hari ini mereka pergi ke busan meninggalkan taeyeon sendirian di seoul. Sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan taeyeon tapi taeyeon sendiri yang meminta dan juga melihat keadaan seoul yang seperti saat ini. Mengerikan!

"baiklah sebentar lagi kereta kalian akan tiba._ Kajja _semuanya harus bersiap-siap." Ucap taeyeon lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan merapikan bawaan mereka.

"_eomma_.." panggil baekhyun yang kini tengah terisak dalam tangisan.

"_gwaenchana_ _chagi_.." ucap taeyeon sambil mengelus puncak kepala baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam pelukan taeyeon. "sudah sekarang semuanya harus bersiap _ne~ eomma_ tidak mau anak _eomma _menjadi jelek gara-gara terus menangis seperti ini." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dalam pelukan taeyeon.

**TUT...TUT...TUT...**

"Itu kereta api kalian. Baik-baik disana _arra?_ Jangan membuat gila lagi gara-gara kelakuan kalian seperti tahun lalu." Ucap taeyeon lalu mengambil beberapa tas dan memberikan tas-tas itu kepada lumintaobaek.

"_ne_~ _eomma_ kami janji!" ucap luhan dan anggukan mintaobaek lalu memeluk posesif taeyeon.

"kami akan selalu merindukan _eomma_, pelukan _eomma_, ciuman _eomma_." Ucap baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan taeyeon.

"_eomma _akan lebih merindukan kalian" ucap taeyeon. _"kajja... _kalian cepat pergi, hati-hati _ne_, _eomma_ mencintai kalian." Ucap taeyeon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"kami juga mencintai _eomma."_ Ucap mereka bersamaan lalu masuk kedalam kereta api itu.

Kereta kini akan melaju membawa mereka ke tempat yang berbeda, bukan hanya tempatnya namun suasana dan orang-orangnya pun pasti berbeda. Sepeertinya butuh waktu lama untuk beradaftasi dengan lingkungan disana. Merepotkan bukan?

**Didalam kereta**

"_hyung..._" panggil seorang _namja_ bermata panda tao

Tao yang melihat hyung cantiknya luhan yang terus terdiam saat keretanya melaju kini mulai khawatir . Luhan tengah memikirkan sesuatu dari kejadian semalam. Sepertinya pertanda buruk untuk mereka. Luhan takut sangat takut memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Hih ngeri! Tao yang melihat raut wajah _hyung_nya berubah menjadi ketakutan kini mendekati luhan dan memeluknya.

"_gwaenchana hyung."_ Ucap tao yang dibalas oleh anggukan luhan.

"kalian tau kalau aku benci naik kereta." Ucap baekhyun yang kini tengah memakai eyeliner pemberian _eomma_nya saat di stasiun.

"_wae? _Bukannya naik kereta asik" xiumin yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela kini beralih ke tempat duduk depan baekhyun. "_omona~_ baekki mata mu seperti huahahaha..." lanjut xiumin dengan tertawa sekarang baekhyun terlihat lucu seperti badut atau hantu. #atut.-.

Meski xiumin tertawa, niatan untuk tertawa bersama mereka sepertinya hilang di pikiran luhan. Luhan lebih memilih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"aishh..._hyung _tidak usah tertawa seperti itu! Ini kan gara-gara kereta api ini yang tidak mau diajak kompromi." Gerutu baekhyun yang mulai kesal melihat tingkah xiumin yang terus tertawa.

"kau terlihat lucu baekki hahaha..." ucap xiumin di sela-sela tertawaannya.

Baekhyun semakin kesal rasanya dia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut xiumin dengan bakpao agar xiumin berhenti tertawa. 'asihhh xiumin hyung menyebalkan!' gerutu baekhyun dalam hati. Mereka pun terus beradu mulut yang satu terus tertawa yang satunya terus mengomel. Hadeuh pacar siapa sih mereka.

"aishhh! Bisakah kalian diam!" ucap tao yang mulai terganggu dengan tertawaan nya xiumin dan omelan baekhyun.

Xiumin dan baekhyun pun langsung diam menghentikan aksi 'mari-tertawa-dan-mengomel-bersama' dan melanjutkan kerjaan mereka masing-masing karena melihat aura tidak beres di sekitar tao.

"_hyung..._" panggil tao kepada luhan (lagi).

Luhan masih terdiam dalam lamunannya, tetap tak bergeming apapun. Tao yang melihat respon itu semakin khawatir 'apa dia sedang menahan lapar? Biasanya kalau seperti ini luhan hyung sedang lapar' monolog ria tao dalam hatinya. Tao pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk mencari makanan keluar (RE:ini kereta api yang memiliki ruangan masing-masing, aku tak tau namanya-_-).

"_hyung_ mau kemana?" ucap baekhyun yang tengah membersihkan matanya dan melihat tao membuka pintu ruangan mereka.

"mencari makanan baekki, kau temani luhan _hyung _arra? Aku sedikit khawatir sepertinya luhan _hyung _lapar dan juga kau jangan berisik oke!" ucap tao yang dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan nya bersama lubaekmin.

"_hyung gwaenchana?_" ucap baekhyun yang memeluk luhan dari samping.

"eh? A-aku baik-baik saja baekki kau tenang saja. Oh dimana tao?" ucap luhan.

"tao _hyung _lagi mencari makanan _hyung_" jawab baekhyun lalu menatap luhan intens.

Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya ber-oh- ria terus tersenyum simpul lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan nya kembali ke luar jendela, sepertinya diluar jendela lebih menarik daripada melihat tatapan baekhyun yang seolah-olah memberikan tatapan 'aku-tau-kau-sedang-berbohong-hyung'.

Baekhyun mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap luhan saat ini, dan senyuman tadi seperti bukan senyuman yang biasanya luhan pancarkan, senyuman yang menenangkan. Senyuman tadi terlihat senyuman yang dipaksakan dan juga ketakutan.

"apa kau masih mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam _hyung_?" tanya baekhyun pelan sepelan mungkin agar luhan tak mendengar suara nya itu.

"eh?" luhan menatap baekhyun. Sepertinya pertanyaan baaekhyun berhasil membangunkan luhan dari dunianya.

"aku benar bukan?" tanyanya lagi lalu memeluk luhan. "_gwaenchana hyung_ mungkin 'mereka' tidak sengaja datang kekamar mu" lanjutnya.

"aku benci 'mereka' baekki" ucap luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke luar jendela(lagi).

"sudahlah _hyung_ lupakan 'mereka'!" ucap xiumin lalu duduk di depan baeklu dengan airphone di telingannya. Luhan masih terdiam.

Tao terus berjalan dari lorong-lorong kereta api. Dia melihat-melihat semua ruangan meski dibilang tidak sopan membuka pintu tanpa permisi namun tao sangat penasaran. Aneh, saat dibuka satu per satu ruangan itu nampak orang-orang tertidur.

'bukannya ini masih siang? Ahh mungkin mereka kelelahan' gumam tao dalam hati. lalu melanjutkan perjalanan nya tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya semenjak dia keluar dari ruangan nya bersama lubaekmin.

Luhan yang terus terdiam membuat kesal baekmin yang melihatnya.

"_hyung_ ayolah jangan mendiamkan kami seperti itu kau membuat kami khawatir _hyung_." Ucap baaekhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_mianhae _baekmin aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kalian khawatir." Ucap luhan. "aku sangat benci 'mereka' baekki aku tidak bisa membayangkan selama ini mereka ada dikamarku" lanjutnya.

"tapi bisakah kau melupakan 'mereka'?" tanya xiumin yang dibalas dengan keterdiaman luhan kembali.

Luhan terdiam lagi dia sangat takut dengan kejadian semalam saat semua serangga datang kekamar luhan tanpa kata 'permisi'. Luhan sangat benci dengan serangga apalagi dengan kecoa. Huh sangat menjijikan! Tapi bukan nya aneh saat semua serangga datang kekamar luhan seolah-olah 'mereka' ingin memberikan sebuah kabar atau mungkin sebuah peringatan? Entahlah.

Tao kembali keruangan nya dengan membawa 2 jinjingan di tangan nya.

"_hyung_" panggil tao, yang di panggil menatap tao lalu tersenyum.

"makanlah ini" ucap tao lalu memberikan roti kepada luhan.

"terus baekki mana?" tanya baekhyun sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

"tenanglah baekki _hyung_ membelikan nya cukup untuk kita mkan bersama. _Kajja _kita makan bersama." Ucap tao. Lubaekmin tersenyum lali mengangguk dan mereka pun makan bersama.

**SKIP TIME**

"huahhh akhirnya kita sampai" baaekhyun segera turun dari kereta api bersama dengan _hyungdeulnya_ .

"_kajja, _kita tidak mau kan di omelin sama setan tiffany itu gara-gara kita terlambat?" ucap luhan membawa tas nya, yang lainnya mengangguk dan mulai pergi meninggalkan stasiun.

"tuan luhan, tuan xiumin, tuan tao, tuan baekhyun?" ucap seorang maid super gagah siwon

"ne" ucap luhan singkat dan yang lainya mengangguk (lagi)-_-

" menunggu kalian, silahkan ikuti saya" ucap maid siwon lalu membawa mereka ke sebuah mobil mewah. Lubaektaomin mengangguk dan mengikuti siwon.

Perjalanan hari ini sangat panjang dan melelahkan namun perasaan itu terasa terobati saat melihat pemandangan yang indah disini. Sangat berbeda dengan di seoul, disini masih terlihat asri, bersih tanpa polusi. Sangat nyaman.

"kita sampai" ucap maid siwon yang membangunkan luhan dari lamunan nya. Dimana mintaobaek? Lihatlah mereka tertidur? Ck sepertinya mereka kecapean. #poor mintaobaek#

Luhan pun membangunkan mereka dan mengikuti siwon.

"_hyung _rumahnya semakin menyeramkan." Ucap tao keapada xiumin. Xiumin yang mengerti keadaan _saeng _nya ini memeluk tao. "tenanglah tao semua akan baik-baik saja" jelas xiumin yang dibalas anggukan oleh tao.

"aku takut" kini baekhyun yang mengeluh ketakutan, luhan yang mendengar itu segera mengambil tangan baekhyun dan memegangnya erat. Meski luhan sendiri sangat takut melihat keadaan rumah tantenya itu.

Rumah tua atau yang mungkin lebih tepat nya di bilang sebuah kastil itu sangat menyeramkan bergaya rumah klasik eropa di abad 20-an dengan halaman depan tak terurus rumput liar dimana-mana, rerumputan rambat yang terjun bebas dari atas rumah itu dan juga pohon yang aneh terpangpang jelas depan mata.

**Kriek..**

Suara pintu terbuka menampakan seorang yeoja yang anggun dengan pakaian longdress merah marun miliknya rambut yang di gerai panjang dan juga bibir sexy yang tersenyum atau lebih tepat nya menyeringai.

"selamat datang kembali" ucap yeoja itu.

Lubaekmintao menelan saliva nya susah payah.

"_hyung _mati kita"

**TBC**

**kyaa ini sebenarnya masih prolog-_- adauh maapin lean gara-gara kemaren epep nya kependekan-_-**

**bocoran' chap depan pertualangan di mulai xD **

**gomawo yang udah baca dan review :* kiss & hug dari lean :***

**buat silent riders gomawo ne~ **

**review lagi ne? *bow***


End file.
